starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft version history/Patch 1.22
1.22.4 Features and Improvements *Four new purchasable announcers have been added, featuring some of the most legendary commentators in StarCraft’s history. **Announcer: Um **Announcer: Jeon **Announcer: Kim **Announcer: Um-Jeon-Kim Purchase all three individual announcers or the Voices of Legend Bundle to unlock the Um-Jeon-Kim announcer trio! *Collections are now accessible via the main menu for items that are not character specific. *Ranked MMR is now visible for both players before entering a ranked game. *In case you’ve missed what race your opponent was after queuing up for ranked and getting into game, you can now open the diplomacy UI and find out their race. Note ** Random players will show up as “?” *Added a “Watch Replay” button option to the post ranked game UI. *Players you’ve recently played with will now appear on your “Add Friend” menu popup via Battle.net 2 chat. Other *Refactor of our Cloud saving code, as previously released on PTR. *Resizing or altering the window state will no longer cause performance issues in game. *“Key Scroll Speed” and “Mouse Scroll Speed” now have a universal value for both single and multiplayer. 1.22.3 Features and Improvements *New Zerg themed ranked play rewards. S,A,B,U rank portraits and frames. *Map pool update: **(2) Cross Game 1.06 **(2) Overwatch 2.2 **(3) Medusa 2.2 **(4) Circuit Breakers 1.0 **(4) Fighting Spirit 1.3 **(4) Ground_Zero 2.0 **(4) Colosseum 2.0 *Ranks: **S Rank – Top 1% of players **A Rank – 7% **B Rank – 21% **C Rank – 21% **D Rank – 21% **E Rank – 21% **F Rank – 8% (Note: For the first two weeks ranks will be MMR bucketed based on last season's data. After which we will switch to the percentage-based breakdown above.) Other *Overhauled replay information screen and replay file name format *Friends presence notifications can now be toggled on and off with the chat commands /f on and /f off */dnd will also ignore presence notifications from friends. Additionally, when /dnd is now toggled feedback will be provided as to whether it’s on or off *Added /f o as an alias for /f lo *Re-enabled disconnect stats Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug introduced in last patch which caused replays to go out of sync when any player left the game. Note * existing replays created under that patch will not be repaired – they will remain broken 1.22.2 Features and improvements *Added code to penalize ladder game dodging *Players will now receive a sound alert when someone joins a game lobby *EUD: Added support for euddraft's Unlimiter plugin Bug Fixes *Fix for IGR leaderboard dropdown in an IGR environment *Fix for HD Jungle ramps *Fixed instances where game settings were not being saved properly to the cloud (Thanks to the forum member "Pete" for helping us debug this) *Fix for /stats on invalid users *Fix for sending friend requests in LAN game lobbies *The BlizzCon 18 console will no longer leave graphical artifacts on screen after switching to a new console option *Multiplayer profiles will now default to whichever character was previously played 1.22.1 Features and Improvments *New Protoss themed rank play rewards. *S,A,B,U rank portraits and frames *Map pool update: **(2) Benzene 1.1 **(2) Heart Break Ridge 2.1 **(3) Aztec 2.1 **(4) Circuit Breaker 1.0 **(4) Fighting Spirit 1.0 **(4) In the Way of an Eddy 1.05 **(4) Roadkill 1.13 1.22.0 Features and Improvements New Ladder **For a more in-depth ladder overview please visit: https://starcraft.com/en-us/articles/21953989 *Season 1 is now live! **Players will begin the new season unranked. After 5 placement matches, they will be placed into a league. **Frontier League data will help determine pre-placement MMR. *We’ve implemented a new rank-based league system familiar to long time veterans of Brood War. **S Rank – Top 1% of players **A Rank – 7% **B Rank – 21% **C Rank – 21% **D Rank – 21% **E Rank – 21% **F Rank – 8% **MMR decay has been added to S Rank. *New rewards for Season 1 **Anyone who logs in during Season 1 will receive an exclusive portrait. **After being placed into a league, players will unlock a corresponding colored portrait border. ***Players can toggle the border on and off in the Collections tab. **Players who reach the S, A, or B leagues will earn unique portraits. **S league players will receive an animated portrait. *New Seasons UI **Easily identify your performance metrics in current and past seasons. **View your wins and match history. **View global winrates by race for each map in the ladder map pool. *Updated competitive map pool **(2) Blue Storm 1.2(2) Heartbreak Ridge 2.1(2) Polaris Rhapsody 1.0(3) Aztec 2.1(4) Roadkill 1.13(4) Circuit Breakers 1.0(4) Fighting Spirit 1.3 Ramps **New ramps for the editor! **18 new ramps in 8 different directions. **The width of each of the new ramps can be extended to the mapmakers liking. **1-4 ramps per tileset: Ash, Badlands, Jungle, Desert, Ice, Twilight, Installation and Space Platform. **Ramps are also compatible with SCMDraft 2. Collections *Updated Collections UI **Show off your ladder status by displaying your league colors! **(S) Gold(A) Red(B) Purple© Blue(D) Turquoise(E) Green(F) White + Easily equip console & building skins and toggle portrait borders. Bug Fixes *Dynamic turn rate will stabilize before allowing network latency changes. Category:StarCraft updates